Daddy's Girl
by JeffnaBoots
Summary: Munkustrap was great at protecting his tribe, but parenthood...? Well that was another story.
Munkustrap was an overprotective leader.

He was cautious of the young kittens, conducting numerous headcounts and panicking whenever he heard so much as a whimper.

But nothing could prepare him for parenthood.

Demeter fell pregnant, and Munkustrap was a wreck. Every move she made was too much for Munkustrap. He even tried to convince her to move to a den closer to the ground, to which she politely refused.

Demeter _knew_ her mate. She knew he would fuss and stress – that fact alone making her even calmer about the whole situation. Her kitten would be fine. Even hunting was unlikely to harm the kitten, but when Demeter returned from even the shortest of hunts, Munkustrap was stroppy and refused to speak to her.

It was awful, and Demeter knew it would only get worse.

She went into labor in the middle of the day – waking up and immediately curling, uncomfortable with cramps. When they didn't subside, she took to pacing – hoping that it would pass.

Her first groan of pain woke Munkustrap and he was at her side in seconds.

"Dem, wh- Are you okay?"

Demeter gave him a tense smile, "Fine…" she murmured softly, "Just hurts…"

"Is it coming?" Munkustrap's eyes were wide, panicked.

Demeter chuckled, before mewling quietly as a contraction made her drop to her side.

"I think so, my love. You ready to meet your kit?"

She was so calm, but Munkustrap shook his head nervously, nuzzling her and stroking at her arms, legs, anywhere.

"Should I get Jenny-? I'll go get Jenn-"

"Munk…" she soothed, "Shh…not yet. Come lie with me…"

His eyes told her that what she just suggested was ludicrous…but even so he padded closer, curling around her and wrapping his arms around her body.

"Dem, love…" he pleaded, after a relaxing 2.2 seconds.

"It's not coming yet…" she explained, "Just… getting ready to."

He huffed, his tail twitching restlessly against her thigh.

"I'll send you away in a second…" she reprimanded, groaning quietly after another contraction ripped through her, "Relax. Please… this is our last moment of peace."

"Peace?" Munkustrap grumbled, "Everlasting Cat…"

She gasped quietly, curling away from him and crying out.

When the contraction didn't subside, she finally nodded, "Okay… get Jenny."

* * *

"Okay."

Jenny stood at the entrance to Demeter's den, a wide grin on her face.

Munkustrap was at his feet – Tugger and Alonzo on his heels.

"Is she? Is-Did?" Munkustrap couldn't form a sentence, and Jenny chuckled affectionately.

"Both of your girls are just fine…"

It took a second for the penny to drop, and Munkustrap's eyes grew impossibly wider, "Girl?" he whispered, his whole body trembling.

"What are you waiting for, you silly tom? Go meet her!"

Munkustrap was speechless, making his way forward almost tentatively. When Alonzo and Tugger tried to follow, Jenny halted them, "Just wait…"

Munkustrap entered the den with paws lights than a kitten's tread, barely daring to breathe. All of his nerves for Demeter were now focused on the kitten – the _girl_ kitten – and the fact that he was most definitely a father right now.

His insides quivered as Demeter smiled up at him – tired, but so beautiful. Curled between her front paws was the softest looking, smallest, most perfect bundle of fuzz he'd ever laid eyes on.

She was asleep and dry, with silver and black and yellow and even some red.

"Get over here…" Demeter laughed, "It's rude to stare…"

A laugh bubbled from his lips and he carefully curled around his mate, gently grooming and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Satisfied that she had been taken care of, he gazed down at their fuzz in awe.

"Her name?" he asked quietly.

"You know her name…" she teased, "You picked it."

He let out a stuttering breath, reaching out with sheathed claw to gently stroke at her tiny head, "Jemima…"

"So you're happy?" she asked, head tucked safely into his chest.

"Of course I'm happy," he whispered, giddy, "I don't think there would ever be a situation where I wouldn't be happy…"

Her eyes darkened. There had been two miscarriages in the past, and Demeter knew sadness. She knew grief. Jemima was a lot younger than the current generation of Jellicle kittens.

But…

This wasn't the time to bring it up. She simply nuzzled closer, a purr erupting from her throat.

"I love you…" Munkustrap whispered, "I love you both so much."

* * *

"Jemima! Jemima-No!"

It was a two foot drop.

Jemima misjudged her footing and tumbled.

Immediately, she curled into the ball her mother had taught her, and rolled safely down into a clearing.

Munkustrap was beside himself.

He chased her down and Demeter watched calmly as he circled his young daughter, licking at her worriedly.

She emerged from her ball in a fit of giggles, completely unharmed.

"Jemima…" Munkustrap, while relieved, was also glaring down at her sternly, "Are you okay?"

Jemima had the smarts to look sheepish, but was still giggling, "Yes Daddy…"

"That was very dangerous…" he started to scold, but Demeter leapt to her defence.

"She fell, Munk. Kittens-" she smirked, pushing the silver tom and catching him off-guard, making him stumble, "-Cats can be clumsy."

Munkustrap glared at his mate with both fondness and exasperation. She was the only one who could ever get away with something like that.

"She did everything right," Demeter concluded, and Jemima puffed out her chest proudly.

Munkustrap got to his feet with a sigh, and his kitten wound her way around his legs, a soft purr making her whole body vibrate.

"You did well…" he conceded, raising a paw to stroke down her back, "But please remember to be more careful…"

Jemima giggled, another angelic look thrown his way, "Yes Daddy…"

Munkustrap shook his head in wonder, "Go play, Jem… Find Victoria, maybe?"

Jemima's eyes lit up at the mention of her best friend, and she scampered away.

"Poor Munk…" Demeter teased, "Just think… how are you going to feel when she has to find a mate, hm?"

Munkustrap froze, his eyes wide.

He hadn't thought of that.


End file.
